


Édesség

by NephilimGirl01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), F/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimGirl01/pseuds/NephilimGirl01
Summary: Mi történik, ha egy édességmániás arkangyal beszabadul a csokoládé és cukorka sorok közé?





	Édesség

Szép lassan toltam magam előtt a bevásárló kosarat, közben próbáltam sorra venni, hogy minden meg van-e. Akárhányszor néztem meg a kosarat és vettem számra a benne lévő dolgokat mimdig az az érzésem volt, hogy hiányzik valami. 

\- Kenyér, vaj, liszt, tojás, tej, kávé, szedvicskrém, sajt, zöldségek... Valamit biztosan elfelejtettem. Nem tudod mi lehet az? - kérdeztem, de nem jött válasz. - Gabe? - fordultam oldalra, de nem volt mellettem. - Gabriel? - néztem körbe, de sehol sem láttam. - Hol a francban... - kezdtem, de még mielőtt befejeztem volna a mondatot tudtam, hogy hol kell keressem. Megfordítottam a kocsit és visszafelé vettem az irányt, ahhoz a részleghez, ami biztosítja a fogotvosok megélhetését. 

Mikor odaértem az édességek sorához, Gabriel tágra nyílt aranyló szemeivel vizsgálta a polcokat és az azon lévő foggyilkos dolgokat. A kezei, de még a zsebei is tele voltak csokival, cukorkával, gumicukorral, a szájából pedig egy nyalóka lógott ki, de még így is látszott rajta, hogy azon gondolkodik mit vehetne még le a polcról. Akaratlanul is elmosolyodtam a jeleneten, félre állítottam a kocsit és csípőre tett kézzel léptem hozzá. 

\- Esküszöm nem hiszlek el Gabriel - ráztam a fejem, de nem tudtam elnyomni mosolyomat. 

\- Hát hello! - öltötte magára legártalmatlanabb arckifejezését. 

\- Most őszintén Gabriel, tényleg szükséged van ennyi édességre? 

\- Igen? - villantotta rám azt a jellegzetes mosolyát, mire egy sóhaj kíséretében a szemem forgattam. 

\- Pokold be a kocsiba még mielőtt meggondolom magam - motyogtam és abban a pillanatban úgy éreztem magam, mint egy anyuka, aki enged az édességmániás gyerekének. 

\- Imádlak tudod? - adott egy gyors csókot az arcomra, mikor elsétált mellettem. 

\- Ilyenkor meg főleg mi? - kérdeztem, mire hitetlenkedve nézett rám és mikor lepakolta a sok édességet a szívéhez kapott. 

\- Na, de Édesem!

\- Ó, ne édesemezz itt nekem arkangyalok gyöngye - forgattam a szemem. 

\- Tudod mi a nagy helyzet? 

\- Ne kímélj Angyalom! - kuncogtam. 

\- Téged még az édességeknél is jobban szeretlek - hajolt le, hogy megcsókoljon. 

\- Ez a te szerencséd - súgtam ajkaira, szinte meg is feledkezve arról, hogy egy bolt közepén vagyunk. Szinte. - Folytassuk ezt otthon, mit szólsz?

\- Teszik az ötlet - jelent meg az a jellegzetes mosoly az arcán, majd egy csettintés és otthon is voltunk, az összes édességgel együtt természetesen.


End file.
